The present invention relates to a coordinate modifying apparatus for modifying coordinates between two apparatuses, in particular, to a coordinate modifying apparatus used for apparatuses or systems including such as an apparatus for inspecting and analyzing particle, namely, contamination on the substrate on which subtle pattern is to be formed.
Wiring as well as wiring interval of devices has been more subtilized due to the higher integration of the semiconductor integrated circuit (LSI). In case of submicron or sub-quarter-micron applied for wiring, yield is much affected by a minute particle (contamination), which conventionally may not have caused to generate the defect. In a 300 mm wafer process, that is, the enlargement process of the wafer size, which has been recently investigated and developed for reducing the device cost, it is a very important problem how to eliminate the particle generating defect. Therefore, in the LSI process, evaluation and analysis technique of the particle, which causes the defect of the device, using particle analyzers such as an electron microscope, a focused ion beam microscope, microscopic fluorescent spectrochemical analyzer becomes more and more important to search cause of generation of the particle and to eliminate the particle.
A wafer surface inspection apparatus optically detects the particle on the wafer and clarifies the size and the location of the particle, which dominantly promotes the elimination of the particle. The wafer surface inspection apparatus and the particle analysis apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as a wafer surface inspection/analysis apparatus) is indispensable to yielding the integrated circuit.
As shown in FIG. 11, the wafer surface inspection apparatus generally detects contamination on the wafer surface by horizontally moving the wafer with rotating the wafer and spirally scanning the wafer surface by laser beam.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 12, the microscope such as SEM (electron microscope) or FIB (focused ion beam microscope) used for observing the shape and analyzing the component of the particle observes and analyzes the microscopic region by moving the wafer in both horizontal and vertical directions (X-Y directions) to analyze the particle detected by the wafer surface inspection apparatus.
Between the two apparatuses, different coordinate systems are respectively employed. Accordingly, it is required to have technique or an apparatus for correctly transferring the coordinate data of the particle collected by the wafer surface inspection apparatus to the analysis apparatus such as SEM or FIB device. However, the coordinate error becomes large with directing to the periphery of the wafer as shown in FIG. 13. Namely, the coordinate error becomes large proportionally to the distance from the center of the wafer. This problem becomes more serious according to the enlargement of the wafer size.
A problem to be solved is a problem that the coordinate converting error becomes large proportionally to the distance from the center of the wafer, especially, becomes larger according to the enlargement of the wafer size on transferring the coordinate data from the wafer surface inspection apparatus with the rotary scanning system to the particle analysis apparatus with the scanning system in the X-Y directions.
The present invention is made to solve the above problem, and aims to provide an apparatus modifying the coordinate using a relation between the coordinate error and the distance from and the angle from the origin of coordinates.
The invention aims, in particular, to improve the precision of the coordinate of the particle on the wafer, which causes the defect of the integrated circuit, and facilitates analyzing the particle in the inspecting/analyzing apparatus of the particle. As a result, the generation of the particle can be reduced and the yield of the integrated circuit can be improved.